


that summer in new york

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, MJ sings to Peter, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Romance, Spoilers, a lot of spoilers, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Peter must’ve known somehow that MJ was in the room before he entered, but that didn’t stop him from having a surprised expression on his face, as if he had finally found water after days in the desert.





	that summer in new york

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you to repeatedly listen to "The end of love" by Florence and The Machine as you read this.

MJ was about to knock on the door, but one Peter Parker opened it before she could, and she almost had a deja vu, since something similar happened not so long ago. 

“Hi!” He grinned widely. “Uh, I- I heard you coming.”

She released a small chuckle. “You don’t need to explain yourself, dork.”

Peter exhaled an _oh,_ and gestured for her to come in. MJ made herself comfortable sitting on his bed, and she noticed as he had a battle with himself inside his mind, wondering if he should close the door of his bedroom or not, if it would look weird or not.

He chose to close the door, probably thinking that if things got weird he would have to just to deal with it, because nowadays, there’s nothing he values more than his privacy.

MJ didn’t comment on it, since these were only her presumptions, plus she didn’t want to make things even more awkward. They didn’t need it, they were already pretty good at it.

Peter sat on his desk-chair, and they shared a brief glance, but quickly turned their eyes to everywhere but themselves, and MJ just wanted to groan out of frustration.

They should’ve been past this already, but their time was stolen due to major inconveniences, making their relationship go on extremely slowly, even if they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend for some time now. 

“So…” Peter finally spoke, finding something to say. “I’ve heard you got detention?”

MJ frowned. “Ugh, Ned told you.”

“What happened exactly?” He questioned in his most comprehensive voice that made her melt into giving him a confession. 

“I punched a kid.”

And then Peter was the one to frown. “And… why… did… you?”

Maybe MJ could mention that one time he almost blew up a bus and how he had no right to judge her, but maybe she should just be honest as she usually is. 

She fidgeted with her hands, nervous as she sometimes acts around him, but still not as agitated as he normally is when he’s anxious. MJ admits to herself, because she’s one to tell the truth, _she is really awkward too._

“They, uh, they were talking shit about you.” MJ finally answered. “So…” She playfully lifted up her fists in a silly manner to make light out of it.

“Awww.” Peter sighed, and he also seemed to melt. “You don’t have to defend my honor.” He probably should’ve told her to never do that again, but he was wiser than that, and settled for saying less. “But, please, be careful.”

“Yeah, right.” MJ grumpily replied, she didn’t want to waste her time talking about that, so instead she asked, “How… are things?” 

She wasn’t very specific, but he understood what she wanted to know. “Well… it’s weird.” Peter confessed, and then sighed with some humor. “For instance, May definitely wasn’t expecting to move in with Happy this early on the relationship.”

“Peter.” She said in a serious tone, this time not avoiding his eyes, trying to get him to really _talk._

He sighed in defeat. “I miss the city.”

“New York loves you.” 

“They hate me.” 

“You were framed!” She argued. 

He scoffed, something that he almost never does, at least not around her. “If I can’t prove that, I’m just a murderer.” 

MJ angrily got her phone out of her pocket. “I’ll slap New York love right in your face!” She threatened as she showed him the screen of her phone. “See? Not even an hour ago Flash posted this.”

“And?” Peter asked, still skeptic.

_“And,_ look at how many people are showing their support to you! They still believe in you, they don’t know a Peter Parker, but they know Spider-Man! Someone even threw an egg at Jameson yesterday!” 

That last part got a small laugh out of Peter, but he still had that sad look on his face that MJ just couldn’t bear. 

Besides being framed for murder, his identity was still revealed, and that was one thing that he could never come back from. She couldn’t imagine his agony, but she guessed it was kind like the agony she felt every time she thinks that maybe he will lose the regular part of his life forever. 

MJ tried again. “And… I, I know Peter Parker. He’s- you’re the best hero New York could ever have, also you’re my favorite Avenger, and I know you’re going to get out of this.”

Peter briefly opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He looked down at his hands, a pink blush starting to show on his cheeks. He looked up back at her. “That’s… really sweet. Thanks.”

MJ suddenly had an idea. “You know, even though you almost blew up our bus… That one time you just jumped and stopped the missile without your suit and wearing your fancy glasses was pretty hot.”

From pink, Peter’s cheeks turned to red, and MJ had a teasing smirk on her face. “See, you’re a dork, but you can be pretty cool if you try it.”

“Is this your way to cheer me up?” He asked, still clearly shy. Not even minding to question how she had discovered the whole thing behind _almost killing Brad._

“Yep.” She answered. “Is it working?”

“Yep.” He replied.

MJ was waiting inside Peter’s bedroom, he wasn’t there, and she killed some time by painting something on the wall. The walls were empty and the room was nothing like Peter. It was too simple, too tidy, and that was probably because that place wasn’t home even though it was the safest place he could ever be at the moment.

As she worked, noticing the bigger void in this room, MJ wondered, since Peter had already left a couple of hideaways, if he had given up trying to turn these places into home. She longed for him to find a home again. 

Later, standing up in the middle of his room, staring at the wall she painted a copy of a print of one of Peter’s nerdy t-shirts, she smiled. It looked like something that was purely Peter Parker.

MJ didn’t have a lot of time to contemplate her art as she heard a noise coming from the window. A dark shadow showed, and in a second she was ready to use her brush as a weapon. Even if it turned out to be useless, it didn’t mean she couldn’t try.

But no, MJ realized she wouldn’t need that as she exclaimed, “Night Monkey?!” 

Peter must’ve known somehow that she was in the room before he entered, but that didn’t stop him from having a surprised expression on his face, as if he had finally found water after days in the desert.

He took off his mask in a swift move, and went to hug her almost abruptly, almost desperate, definitely wistfully, but also relived. 

Peter hugged MJ like he missed her. Her brush fell to the floor, and she slowly and carefully put her arms around him, embracing him back, accepting this caress wholeheartedly. 

“Thank God you’re here.” He finally said, releasing a big sigh into her neck. “I’ve missed you.”

She smiled, her eyes closed. “Me, too.”

They stood there for a moment, and when they separated from the hug, MJ lightly kicked the air, feeling this awkwardness again. The awkwardness they probably would have already overcome if they could see each other more. 

MJ asked the first thing she could think of. “What’s up with the suit?”

At least it was a question about something she genuinely wanted to know, even though it would have sounded better to just start by asking him how he was doing as a normal greeting.

Peter looked down at himself. “Oh. I- I was trying to solve some stuff. And this one is more discreet.” 

He was on the run, she obviously didn’t have to ask why he needed discretion. Then, she decided not to ask him about May and why she was hiding in a separate place. MJ also didn’t want to ask about how their meetings are getting even harder to be arranged, and how they’ve been seeing each other less and less each time he moved. 

Since she didn’t follow up with any questions, Peter started to move to get his suit off. “Uh, I should get this off…” 

Quickly his chest was already being exposed to her, and she turned her back to him just as quick. MJ cringed, thinking about how they haven’t really evolved since the last time they were in a similar situation. She heard him chuckle at her reaction.

“You little shit.” MJ cursed, her back still turned, but peeking at him, just like last time, only this time she did it a bit more unashamedly. She hated him, his muscular thighs were also to die for. 

It didn’t take long for him to be dressed in a shirt and sweatpants. MJ knew this black suit wasn’t easy to put on and to take off, not like his suits made with Stark Tech, and that bit of information told her that it definitely wasn’t the first time he was running around in that suit. Well, the world was chasing after him, and if she didn’t hear anything about him on the news, it meant the suit was serving its purpose of being discreet. 

MJ sat on his bed, and Peter followed, holding her hand and mindlessly playing with her fingers. 

“So… what you’ve been up to?” She finally questioned.

Peter winced, his lips closed tight as if he was restraining himself. “I…” He stalled.

“You can’t tell me.” It may have sounded like a question, but it wasn’t. By the look on his face, she could tell, he couldn’t say anything.

“The last time I ran my mouth, bad things happened.” 

“And I used a medieval weapon to help.” 

He smiled. “That’s true.” 

“So…” 

Peter sighed, still he kept a small smile on his face. “Let’s just say… I think I’ve made a deal with the Devil.” 

MJ narrowed her eyes at him. “Okay, don’t tell me. I’ll find out soon enough anyway.”

This time he really laughed, and she realized that was the best thing that happened to her in the last days. A Peter Parker laugh. 

MJ kissed his cheek, tentative and brief. This time though, Peter didn’t take too long to reciprocate and kissed her on the cheek the same way. 

Then, they stared into each other’s eyes, seeking, and whatever they were searching for they found as soon as their lips touched. 

It was the first time they got to really kiss since that moment on the bridge back in London. And because of that they were still too shy and soft, except that didn’t last long as Peter’s mouth acted hungrier and MJ’s hands started to explore. 

Despite the hormones, they managed to spend the night with clothes on, only holding onto each other while laying on his bed as sleep started to hit them. 

Almost as if MJ’s hand had its own will, she started to caress his hair. After all, she had spent too much time obsessed about this head of hair not to take advantage of it now. Also, Peter seemed to like it, letting escape a pleased sound as her fingers went through his hair.

And before he could fall asleep to it, he muttered. “You know… I’ve always thought someday people would know who I am.”

Peter sighed lazily, and she let him continue. “To be honest, I’ve never believed I could keep hiding all my life, but… still… I’ve never thought it would be… _like that._ And… so soon.”

_Too soon._ That probably would sum up all of his life. Everything always happened too soon and too harshly. 

MJ always had a lot of words, but she genuinely couldn’t find the right words to say back to him, not even a good book quote. She wasn’t the best at this, plus it’s easy to run out of things to say to comfort a superhero if you aren’t one and can’t easily imagine what it’s like. 

She knew pain, though. 

MJ felt him drifting off to sleep, and decided to open up a bit, like he did. 

“Can I sing for you?” MJ proposed in a small voice. 

Peter moved his eyebrows as if her question was a surprise to him, because it was, but he noticed something in her voice, and that’s why he only softly replied, “Sure.”

She started,

**“And in a moment of joy and fury I threw myself  
In the balcony like my grandmother so many years before me” **

She took a deep breath, and continued, voice low and soft.

**“I've always been in love with you  
Could you tell it from the moment that I met you?” **

She remembered the night she had met up with him for the last time before he ran away. How she was clinging on to him, to his arms, but he had held her face gently. Firmly. Determined. 

**“And we're a family pulled from the flood  
You tore the floorboards up” **

MJ continued to touch his hair, so _so very_ caringly that Peter felt like he could peacefully fall asleep or just explode.

**“And let the river rush in  
Not wash away, wash away” **

She thought about how he looked at her in the eyes, that night, and he looked so strong. So strong as no kid should ever have to be, but he was. And he promised.

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” 

**“We were reaching in the dark  
That summer in New York   
And was it so far to fall?" **

At that moment, MJ wanted to say that she wasn’t the one needing comfort and reassurance, but no words came out as he held her eyes on his, and she just listened. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” Peter had repeated. “I’ll find a way for us to meet.”

**“You said it didn't hurt at all  
And let it wash away, wash away” **

MJ had felt such relief at these words, it was almost selfish. The world was crumbling at his feet, but she was worried if she would be able to see him or not.

Peter sensed something, and soon enough she heard the noise of people coming. Coming to take him away. He had to run.

They didn’t kiss, but they hugged. The most heart wrenching hug she had ever received, but one they both needed before parting.

Then, she waited. And the next time MJ saw him again, summer had already been over.

_He’s here now,_ she looked at his sleeping face, and that was all her heart decided to focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Finally on vacation, hopefully I'll write more.
> 
> Far From Home was absolutely incredible!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
